The High Deeds of Moltak
by Golbolco
Summary: A man in a coma wakes up to a much different world from when he was awake. AU for AdventureQuest and related games. Rated T for some stuff.


Moltak walked down the street of Soluna City to Mecharoni. Moltak had just graduated from G.E.A.R.S. and was about to tell his boss, Parma John.

"Parma John, guess what!" Moltak cheered happily as he walked into the pizzaria.

"You finally repaid our debt to Rusty Rat?" Hoped Parma John. Parma John had gotten much older in Moltak's years of service, and he was now in a hover chair, with greying hair and a shaggy beard.

"No, I graduated from G.E.A.R.S!" Moltak said with ecstasy.

"That's great! Listen, we have 5 orders for marshmallow crust pizza with extra yams, can you deliver it?"

"Sure, boss!" Moltak walked out the door to his Mech, but as he sat in the cockpit, he noticed a glint in the distance... Shadowscythe fighters.

_The Shadowscythe haven't attacked for years, why are they coming back? _Thought Moltak. _I gotta defend the shop!_

Moltak's mech stood ready to fight them. They began bombarding the city, and other mechs came out to fight. But Shadowscythe seemed to be stronger then everyone. Moltak was fighting a hound, but he was being fired at by the ships. Soon, he realized, his mech was being ground into the dirt. He was about to hit the eject button, but he realized that his ship had been boarded - By shadowscythe warriors themselves. They fought their way through to Moltak, and soon he found himself surrounded. He killed most of them off, but he realized that the last one was fully armed with grenades. They exploded, and he slipped into a coma.

Moltak woke up. The buzzing lightbulb that hung above his chair stayed, but it had all but fizzled out. He looked around. His control room was a mess, everything was thrown onto the ground, and the windows were covered in dirt and stone. His chair's leather was rotting, and it looked like most of the springs had collapsed. He looked down at the now-skeletons of the shadowscythe. Moltak wondered how long he was out. He walked towards the emergency cockpit door, and opened it. Dirt and stone rolled into the mech, and he realized the mech was buried. A small cave opened up to the world, and Moltak saw it was night. Moltak heard voices outside, and he geathered what he could that was still usable in the mech. Robes forged from his current, destroyed suit and the chair leather, a bone staff made of the shadowscythe, and a shield made of some of the wall. The voices were getting closer, and it sounded like someone was running after someone else. Soon, Moltak saw a blue moglin run in.

"Come on, Artix, you can do better then that!" Yelled the moglin, jumping over blasts of energy, "Hello, what's this? Never seen these before, but they'll make good minions!" The blue moglin waved his staff over the corpses of the shadowscythe, and Moltak saw something happen that he thought could never happen - The dead were brought back. 2 men entered the cave, one dressed in what appeared to be a mogloween witch costume, and the other was dressed in knight armor. The shadowscythe attacked them, but the knight quickly killed them, and stopped the blue moglin.

"Zorbak, you need to stop necromancing. Creatures from the dead are evil! Come back and be my friend again," Begged the knight.

"Sorry, Artix, but I realize my true passion! And it's not evil, it's EBIL!" Zorbak laughed and ran back into the night.

"We'll catch him later," Said the man dressed as a witch, "What is this place?"

Moltak saw his chance to interject, "Hello, gentlemen, I'm Moltak. Where am I and what year is this?"

The 2 men stared at Moltak as he walked out of the shadow, and the knight replied, "Hello, Moltak, I'm Artix Von Krieger, and this is E. You're currently in Darkovia Forest, in a cave. The year is 4007."

Moltak was in shock. It was 1000 years since he fell asleep. That made him 1021 years old. "Well then, I'm here on official star captain business. Could you take me to the nearest settlement?"

The 2 men stared at Moltak in confusion. "Star Captain? That's an ancient group of fighters. Did you hit your head on a rock before entering the cave?" E asked, "And you won't like the settlements around here, what we've got is vampire country, werewolves, werepyres, and dracopyres."

"I can take you with me to Battleon if you want, Moltak," Artix offered.

"Alright, thanks," Said Moltak, and he wondered how much the world had changed while he was sleeping.


End file.
